galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Message from: Joseph
Re: The Adventures of a Greenie - Part 1: Chapter 1 - from Story Line FROM:SOL Feedback TO:vanessaravencroft@yahoo.com Message flagged Monday, July 9, 2012 8:00 AM Message from: Joseph "Steve" Dear Ms. Ravencroft, Here are some piddly errors I usually correct as I read them in a simple text editor I use for my personal computer library collection. I've included large enough samples for you to find them, if you wish to edit them. I only do this the first time I read a story as that is the only time they stick out. After the first read I have to exert too much mental effort to find them again and don't bother to try unless they provoke a second response. You as the author may or may not find what I see as an error, so I bow to your opinion and your use of literary conventions. Please do not take this missive as a criticism as none is intended. Your creativity awes me. Roy believed Water Snakes were at least as those Terran Dolphins he had to learn about in School. The ants mixed two components of that corrosive liquid by spraying it out of two holes in their bodies, to prevent of being dissolved by their own acid. While the Galaxy had mostly forgotten about this event, I had cemented Green Hells reputation and prevented any further foolishness... This area had lots of Strangle veins and Buzz Saw nests and it was better to be on the ground. Right after that bush he almost run head first into an all black huge beast. from the black beast. H was still quite Large Lake also to e among the deepest it all the time. I bed you could do it "No matter what you will tell my parents will make them change their minds Tell my parents I love them but I am a Greenie and I never go back. Those who been Greenies for many generations however it was all an elaborate teenager hoax that would leave that primitive Ranger red faced and proof to everyone that I have never observed anything like it attacked the wasps. Norm padded the side of the snake into the hard wood of the Tantalus Oak had pointed out. too late to amend for some of our mistake, but give us a chance force field three times as strong as this one or more than hundred Lighting Bolters. leveled the skimmer of far above the clouds nuances of human interaction pulled pulled the eyepiece an aspect of this life from still a complete mystery Without taking his eyes of the eyepiece There were a few moments o silence in the flier the force field fence in the distance but it most Green Hell animals avoided contact with the energy fence Partner didn't know why I was depressed but wanted to make me know that it was there. Gray Line cam offer you a free voucher for the Holiday Portal He said that in away as if Roy should know who he was. I want that fleet of ours hunt them down and hunt them to extinction Steve No Response Required Category:Watercooler Category:Stories-Online